Weavel
Weavel is a bounty hunter who appeared in Metroid Prime Hunters. Weavel is a Space Pirate special-forces warrior who was converted into a cyborg after his entire body (save his brain and spinal cord) was irreparably damaged in a past battle with Samus Aran. Profile Weavel was a powerful Space Pirate warrior from a special unit. He was left for dead after a battle with Samus Aran, only his brain and spinal cord functioning. His only hope for survival was an experimental procedure in which his body was fused with a mobile life support system. The Space Pirates installed what was left of his body into a robotic shell with life support systems and weaponry, including an energy scythe. Since then he has become a bounty hunter for the Space Pirate forces. Weavel, like Samus Aran and Sylux, has a ship used for transport, however it is only seen in preview artwork and briefly glimpsed in a cutscene upon entering Oubliette, as well as a small image on a page the February 2006 issue of GamePro. His weakness is the Volt Driver. Gameplay In terms of single player, Weavel, like all of the other Hunters, appears randomly in certain areas throughout each planet to combat, and like all of the other Hunters, if he defeats Samus, he will take one of her Octoliths and she will have to track him down and defeat him in order to gain it back. Weavel's Affinity Weapon is the Battlehammer, which lobs powerful balls of green energy in an arcing motion to the targets. In multiplayer, this knocks back enemies, which can be useful for keeping enemies away. The Battlehammer also acts as a hand-held mortar. It can be used in team games for support while the other person is moving towards the enemy base. .]] Weavel's alternate form is the Halfturret. Weavel splits into two pieces, the lower half becoming a Battlehammer-wielding turret and the top becoming a smaller Weavel capable of using its scythe in a swiping motion as it jumps. The player can leave the turret wherever he or she may stand and can return to Weavel's normal form at any time. However in one of the ending cutscenes Weavel is seen firing a distinctly different 'beam' at the Seal Sphere. Official data ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' manual "This cybernetic warrior is part of a Space Pirate special unit. Badly injured in a past battle with Samus Aran, Weavel's body has been reconstructed and fused with a Power Suit. The rebuilt Weavel has become a formidable and ferocious warrior." Metroid.com "Once a powerful space pirate general, Weavel was critically wounded during an altercation between the space pirates and Samus Aran. With just his brain and his spinal cord still functional, his body was fused with a mobile life support system." ''Nintendo Power'' March 2006 issue "A former Space Pirate severely wounded by Samus in a scuffle on Brinstar, Weavel will remain associated with the Pirates as long as it's convenient. As a result of the injury Weavel sustained, the hunter can separate its torso from its lower body, which becomes a stationary turret." http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=640 Logbook entry ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy "A cyborg Space Pirate and member of a special-forces unit. Weavel was once left for dead in a fight with Samus. Like other hunters, he also seeks the ultimate power. His weapon of choice is the rapid-fire, heavy-duty Battlehammer. Weavel can transform into the Halfturret, where his upper and lower body split and can attack separately." DS Metroid Prime: Hunters Sticker Weavel's sticker automatically equips any character it is used on with a Beam Sword. *'Weavel' Metroid Prime Hunters - Carry Beam Sword (All) Trivia *The only known instance of a normal Space Pirate fighting Samus on Brinstar prior to Metroid Prime: Hunters (as Weavel's bio in Nintendo Power March 2006 states http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=640) occurs in Metroid: Volume 1, Chapter 6, when Samus tricks two Pirates into following her under diving Skree, which obliterate the pursuers. This occurs on her first visit back to Zebes while working with the Galactic Federation, several years before returning during the events of Metroid: Zero Mission. :*Strangely, his color scheme is similar to that of a Kihunter. *Weavel, although only seen in Metroid Prime Hunters, has several similar traits to Ridley. Ridley has been reconstructed before in the history of the Metroid series, and Weavel is reconstructed after his defeat against Samus Aran. Ridley has been seen to have a ship in Metroid: Zero Mission, and Weavel has a gunship of his own, seen in concept art and a brief cinematic. .]] *Weavel, in contrast to the other 6 new bounty hunters featured in Metroid Prime Hunters, uses both the non-affinity and affinity form of his weapon of choice: the Battlehammer. While in biped form, Weavel fires out Battlehammer shots that produce a larger blast radius due to his affinity with the weapon. In the Halfturret alternative form, the turret fires out Battlehammer shots that are not enhanced by Weavel's affinity of the weapon. This may suggest that there is a component in Weavel's gun/upper-body that produces the characteristics of the affinity Battlehammer. *Weavel's Halfturret turret form will not be damaged by lava on such arenas as Alinos Gateway. This is unusual as Weavel is damaged by lava when in biped form. *During the cutscene in which the 6 hunters are seen shooting the Seal Sphere casing, Weavel is using a different gun, a more machine gun-like weapon that fired explosive lasers. *Weavel's upper Halfturret form greatly resembles another Space Pirate-hired bounty hunter, 'Big Time' Brannigan in general structure. Brannigan appears to be a Dessgeega, who along with Side Hoppers, are infamous for their leaping attacks, which is what the upper Halfturret portion does. *Unlike other Hunters, Headshots do not cause Weavel to flinch or stop moving. *Despite his origins being that of Space Pirate, his cybernetic augmentations more so resemble the physiology of a human, albeit larger than most. *Weavel is the only playable Space Pirate in the entire Metroid series. *If a player chooses Weavel on Wi-Fi, and goes to the Data Shrine, then disconnects from the Wi-Fi whilst in alt-form, Weavel's lower Halfturret will still remain where it was on the level, only not shooting passing players. *Weavel's armorsuit resembles a knight, especially with the "hair" coming out of the helmet. *Weavel's separation ability is similar to that of a manananggal, a type of Filipino vampire. Appearances *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy and sticker)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Gallery Image:Boss weavel.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' intro. Image:Mph1.jpg|Weavel's introduction and Spaceship. (GamePro) File:Ajones_weavel_environment.jpg|Andrew Jones Image:MPH Weavel.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''. File:Weavel2.jpg File:Weavel wp 1280.jpg File:Mph wpweavel 1600.jpg File:20060330134343241.jpg File:MPH Hunters.jpg File:All hunters.jpg File:DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg File:Mph cover updated.jpg File:20060330134020309.jpg ru:Уивел de:Weavel es:Weavel Category:Characters Category:Brinstar Category:Weavel Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Space Pirates Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Cyborgs Category:Extras